AMOR DE RECUERDO
by pRiNcEsS YuKaRi IvAnOV
Summary: HAY VECES KE QUIERES DEJAR RECUERDOS EN EL OLVIDO... PERO LAS SOMBRAS DE UN VIEJO AMOR PERSIGUEN A UN CHICO OJIS VIOLETA.. KAI/TALA


Fic yaoi: yuriy/Kai

****************************************************************

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo siga añorando tu amor, esperando que llames o intentes buscar estos ojos que antes no podías dejar de mirar. Ya son cuatro años soñando con esos besos que nunca fueron míos. Esperando que abraces este cuerpo que se muere por tu calor. Que el deseo te haga romper fronteras y te de la necesidad de fundirte en mi…

Cuatro años de sufrir, de saber que soy el único que extraña el calor del otro. Intentando convencerme que eres parte de un pasado, que mi mundo dejo de ser tuyo. He intentando borrarte de mi memoria, arrancándome todo lo que me hace recordarte. Pero vuelve a reconstruirse tu nombre en mi corazón y pareciera que mis esfuerzos son en vanos. Porque tus recuerdos mas intactos son cada día…..

Día con día te veo pasar. Tan sonriente y tan guapo. Con esa mirada de niño pero a la vez tan fría. He seguido tus pasos desde hace tiempo, desde que el destino te puso otra vez en mi camino. Destino cruel que rompió el sello del olvido que había puesto en tus recuerdos y revivió ese amor que decidí apagar un día… Para enseñarme que hiciste una nueva vida y olvidaste este rostro que pasó junto a ti y no hiciste ninguna emoción.

El coraje me invade en mi, como pudo ser que olvidaste quien era yo. No puedo creer que hasta encontraste a quien amar y yo encerrando mi corazón para ti. Porque me ves y no sientes ya nada. Porque?

Se que no es culpa tuya. Yo decidí dejarte ir. Le puse mil razones ha este amor. Y ninguna de esas razones fueron invencibles ha esta amor, me equivoque. Solo me queda agonizar tu olvido. Despertar con el alma destrozada cada día….

Solo m queda mirar esa cajita k contiene esas pocas cartas, esos cuantos regalos dados y ver los e-mail una y otra vez.. Con la esperanza de que vea uno nuevo. Perderme en la irrealidad, para ver una vez más tu rostro, escuchar tu voz. Sentir como los escalofríos se filtran por mi cuerpo…… pero es triste abrir los ojos y verme solo…..

Ahora estoy aquí parado en el parque principal de Tokio. Por fin tuve valor de citarnos. Es hora de saber la verdad. De saber si mi vida se iluminara o se romperá en mil pedazos….

Los nervios me matan. Me pregunto si me reconocerás, como te saludare, que te diré. . Si sentirás algo de nuevo por mí. Pretendí vestirme como antes, recordar lo que era para volverte a gustar. No se si funcionara, pero lo intentare…..

Kai?? – una dulce voz me nombra. Volteo la cabeza para encontrarme a ese chico que me enloquece.

Hola yuriy- le sonrió

Haz cambiado tanto. Casi no te reconocí. Tanto tiempo sin vernos- sonríe

Me bloqueo con esa hermosa sonrisa. Podría jurar que hasta se detuvo el tiempo…….

Kai??? –

Ahh. Como te ha ido?-

Muy bien. Acabe mis estudios. Ahora estoy trabajando. Y tu que haz hecho?-

Pues..ni bien ni mal. estoy apunto de graduarme. –

Así paso el tiempo con una charla trivial. Nada en sus ojos me demostraban algún interés en mí.

Desgraciadamente vino a la cita por cortesía. …

bueno me voy. Que se me hace tarde. Me dio gusto verte. .adiós Kai.-

adiós Yuriy.- no puedo creer que estoy parado frente a el. Y no puedo decirle que lo amo. Encararlo si el siente algo por mi. Pero no. Lo estoy dejando ir. Soy un cobarde.

Y así se marcho. Sin mirar atrás. Sin ni siquiera preguntar para que lo cite. Se que es obvio de que quería hablar. Lo cual el quería evadir. Mi única oportunidad de saber la verdad y la desperdicie. Lo volví a dejar ir como ese día. Teniendo tanto amor para gritárselo a todo el mundo, pero poco valor para decírselo a el…

De regreso a mi casa, para ver esa caja de recuerdos y resignarme una vez mas. Me siento tan decepcionado. Creí que al verme despertaría algo, pero no fue así. Me prometí no odiarte por ya no amarme, todo es mi culpa. Todo es culpa mía. Yo te quite de mi vida y debo acostumbrarme ya a que no camines a mi lado……

Pasaron los días, las semanas. Y sigo esperando una llamada tuya, un e-mail nuevo en mi bandeja. Debería resignarme que ya no piensas en mí. Y cumplir el pacto que le hice a mi alma hace cuatro años…

Nadie puede vivir así… nadie puede amar a un recuerdo…. Ya no puedo seguir aferrándome a ti…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POT LO MENOS UN POKITIN…

HACE MUCHO QUE NO ECRIBO UN FIC…. YA COMO DOS AÑOS O MAS.. PUES YO ANTES ERA Yukari Hiwatari Ivanov.. pero como les digo hace mucho no entraba aki. Que se me olvido la contraseña y el correo ya no existe jejeje

Bueno gracias por leerlo.. Espero kriticas, opiniones y comentarios.. adios


End file.
